


時尚達人 [translation]

by menghsinchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Translation, Clothing, Clothing Kink, F/M, Shopping, Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghsinchen/pseuds/menghsinchen
Summary: 小仙女只是想要好好打扮一下雷木思。





	時尚達人 [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fashionista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924465) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> All the beautiful writings belong to the author. All the mistakes belong to me.  
> I simply envy Tonks for this.

小仙女．東施是個衣架子。

身為一名正氣師，她必須在某種程度上擅長一些隱匿自己的手段（以及相當不少的國內諜報行動）。然而，就算她不是一名變形師，就算她是個圖書館員或是老師或是其他她曾考慮過的任何一種職業，她認為她可能對服裝有種特別的癡迷。

她的性格發展時期就在偷穿她父親那些美妙的麻瓜服飾之中度過：在她身上看起來像是長袍的亞麻正裝，她穿著入睡的棉質上衣，還有在她大了一點之後被她用來當作家居服的法蘭絨扣領襯衫。同時，她也會花好幾個小時陪她母親試穿那些巫師長袍，讚嘆那些鮮豔的色彩，還有它們的刺繡、鑲邊、或其他成千上萬種不同的裝飾方式。高領的，低領的，寬大的衣袖，或短或長；還有那些精美的面料，絲綢、絨布、雪紡紗。

美黛，不像那個『壞舅舅天狼星』，她耐心地一直等到成年，可以從家族的古靈閣帳戶提領一大筆財產之後，才讓自己被趕出家門；小仙女的父母以一筆頗為優渥的儲備金展開他們的新生活，靠的是泰德在魔法部高薪的工作，還有美黛的投資。有的時候他們也會買東西給『壞舅舅天狼星』，因為他那時候窮了一陣子，但，作為一個漂亮的男人，合該會想要看起來光鮮亮麗，並且允許有品味並考慮周到的女性來替他打點造型。

天狼星，再怎麼說，他只有『壞』在一些最好的地方，因為他對美黛玩弄了一些有趣的小伎倆，並且靠著離家出走把他其他家人的人生大致上搞得亂七八糟，在被切斷經援之後沒有死於饑荒，甚至還驚世駭俗地（在 1970 年代末期）跟一個和他沒有婚姻關係的女人同居。一直到很久以後，小仙女才知道鬍子並不僅僅是一種男人裝在下巴上的東西而已，並且明白為什麼那一次，當她抓到『壞舅舅天狼星』正在跟那個『天狼星的不壞好友雷木思』接吻的時候會讓他那麼緊張，跟那個會給她書看、還會跟她父親聊足球的雷木思。

關鍵是，小仙女是很有『型』的，她擁有『大都會的敏銳度』，而且她『想事情的時候也會用引號』。她是從一本叫做『著魔』的『女巫時尚雜誌』上學來的，並且似乎無法打破這個『習慣』。看著她舅舅的舊情人穿著跟破布相去不遠的東西在那裡走來走去，這讓她感覺痛苦難耐。破布在雷木思．路平身上是好看，但它們還是破布，而且無論如何他絕對需要好好地振作起來，在天狼星死後的那個夏天。他正常地進行著他該做的任務，但她看得出來他是在安靜地悼念，用他自己的方式，而他不讓任何人幫忙的樣子又讓人特別難受。

甚至還有一種聽起來很官方的說法可以來描述這種情況。雷木思．路平正迫切需要『購物療法』。

當然，她的臥室衣櫃裡真的沒有太多適合男人的服飾——那個藉由幾個精心挑選過的符咒而變得比臥室本身還要大的衣櫃。她有各式各樣你能想像得到的裝束，適合各式各樣的女人：玲瓏有致的、稜角分明的、高的矮的、老的小的、窮的富的，還有被她母親形容為『沒完沒了的布爾喬亞階級』的。美黛並不介意她的龐克搖滾風長袍，不介意麻瓜襯衫，也不介意她的粉紅色頭髮，但如果她的女兒很『普通』的話，她肯定會感到非常失望。

小仙女是有一雙瑪莉珍鞋，但她只是『諷刺』地在穿。

她是有一些男人的衣服，但她無法長時間忍受看起來像個男人所需應付的身體變化，而且那讓她感覺有點…好吧，身為一個秘密探員，她的所作所為全都不太誠實，但…那又更不誠實了一點。她並不喜歡將她的女性特質隱藏起來，因為那是她的一部分，比外表更深的一個不可或缺的部分。另外，女人有時候可以進入一些男人去不了的地方；人們對女人並沒有那麼多疑心。（這並不是『對的』，可是這是『真的』。）

而且不管怎麼說，她擁有的那些衣服都不適合雷木思。他需要量身訂作。她對於這個要帶某個人去量身訂作某個東西的點子感到非常興奮。

「雷木思，」她故作輕鬆地說，一場會裡的會議剛結束，而他正遞給她一杯茶，「以一個 gay 來說，你的時尚感真的是差到不行。」

「抱歉？」他問道，皺起了眉頭。她看見他張望了一下大家的動靜，檢查聽力範圍之內是否還有其他人存在。

「別擔心，沒有人在管我們，」她向他保證。「他們以為我們在調情。笑一個。」

他快速地對她笑了一下，然後拉著她的胳膊到一個安靜的角落。

「如果妳可以讓我至少保留一個秘密的話，我會非常感激的，」他溫和地說。「而如果妳不行的話，希望妳至少可以再精確一點。」

「你不是嗎？」她問道。「我是說，你不是 gay 嗎？我有一次看到你跟天狼星在接吻。」

他啜了一口茶，蹙眉，吹了一下，然後又啜了一口。「嚴格來說並不是。如果妳不信的話，妳可以去問伊美玲．旺司。」

「那個騷貨？」小仙女問道，帶著一絲微笑。

「那是在天狼星回來之前。她人還不錯，」他在她翻白眼的時候抗議。

「她在收集鳳凰會成員，按照字母的順序，」她反駁道。

「那下一個就會是穆敵了，」[1]他說道，似乎被逗樂了。「這樣持續下去會很有意思。」

「好吧，不管，就算是旺司也會對這個東西嗤之以鼻的，」她說道，用手指撥弄他夾克磨損的袖口。他溫和地把它抽離她的掌握。

「我很抱歉我不符合妳的時尚要求，東施，」他說，只是稍微有點苦澀。「當一個人找不到工作的時候，毛巾巷會比灑脫巷來得更合適一些——」[2]

「噢！不，我不是這個意思——」她一手摀住嘴巴，意識到她剛剛說的話聽起來有多糟糕。「不，我只是——噢，你現在一定覺得我只是個白癡。」

他給了她一個「最近才發現？」的表情，但接著露出了令人寬慰的微笑。「我不覺得妳是個白癡，東施。有點輕率，但不是白癡。」

「對不起，雷木思，真的很對不起。我只是試著想要引出某個話題。」

「嗯，現在我要開始覺得妳要勾搭我了，」他答道。

「別跟我開這種聰明的玩笑，這樣我會很困惑的，」她懇求著說。「我本來只是想要問你要不要去買衣服。」

「買衣服？可是妳剛剛說我沒有時尚感…」

「不是給我的，是給你的。我的意思是，我想要帶你去買衣服。」

他又皺起了眉頭。

「今年我恐怕無法負擔這個，」他最後終於說道。「不過，我會再注意一下我的袖口；或許我可以把它的內襯重新縫回去，茉莉有個廢紙簍，裡面有一些好看的棕色燈芯絨，跟這件長袍放在一起應該還可以——」他看見她把手放在臉上的時候停了一會兒。「我會縫衣服，妳知道。我其實縫得還不錯。」

「我的意思是，」她緩緩地說，「我想要帶你去灑脫巷然後買一些衣服給你。」

「啊。」他點點頭。「不，謝謝妳，東施。不過，那是個非常好心的提議。」

她開口準備要發表一些精彩的論點，但他已經拂過她身邊走去迎接金利，而她顯然不能在她的搭檔面前像個任性的孩子一樣跟他爭辯。事情進行得不太順利，真的，但她還有很多時間可以重新部署然後再試一次。

***

她下一次成功逮到他一個人的時候，他正站在古里某街三樓的陽台上抽菸。他一定有聽見她踏出戶外時門閂打開的聲音，但他並沒有轉身。然而，他只是舉起了右手，手裡拿著一個皮革製的小菸盒。

「妳抽菸嗎，東施？」他問道。

「不，」她回答，暗暗咒罵著他敏銳的嗅覺。即使瀰漫在菸霧中，他還是知道那是她。

「不是因為味道，」他說，彷彿已經讀過了她的想法似的。「是因為妳開門的方式。」

她傾身靠在他身旁的欄杆上。「哦？」

「哈利開門的樣子就好像他生下來就是要來佔有這個世界。詹姆也是一樣，雖然是不同的原因，我想。妙麗一開始總是會先摸索一下。榮恩在他們兩個在的時候不會來找我，而比爾和雙胞胎跟他們的爸媽出去了。妳開門的時候就好像妳正在偷跑進來——或是偷跑出去。妳一直都是這樣。」

「我沒有要偷跑。」

「我知道。」他呼出了一道穩定的煙，然後把菸給捻熄。「我待在外面抽菸，這樣我的房間裡才不會有菸的味道。這也是為了避開孩子們。我上來這裡，才不會讓他們看見我的壞榜樣。」他笑出了聲。「我在霍格華茲教書的時候，想找個地方安靜地抽根菸還真是一場惡夢。花了好多個夜晚跟辛尼區一起待在天文塔上——可愛的女人，稍微有點容易被分散注意力——因為那是唯一一個不會讓孩子們看到我的開放空間。」

「這對身體很不好，不是嗎？」

「對我不會。我的肺…效能比大多數的人都還要好。」

「噢。」

「妳需要我幫忙什麼嗎？我想妳應該不是上來看風景的才對。」

他用手比比灌木叢生的後院，其他擠在一起的房屋，還有底下視野所及的骯髒街道。古里某街並不是城裡一個特別漂亮的地方。

「不太算，」她說。「我是想要來問問你，有沒有認真考慮過我的邀請。」

他瞥了她一眼。「當然沒有。我說了不，不是嗎？」

「對，但我們都知道你為什麼會這麼說，而且我不覺得你是認真的。」

「我非常懷疑妳真的知道我為什麼會這麼說，東施，否則妳一開始就不會問了。」

「好吧，我覺得你應該考慮看看。我並不窮，你知道的。」

「是的，我注意到了。」

「哈利也不窮。」

雷木思微笑。「他有波特和布萊克兩家加起來的財產。顯然不會窮。」

「就連茉莉．衛斯理每年也都會有一兩件新洋裝。」

「的確，」他說，一邊從菸盒裡拿出了另一根。他把它在皮革上敲了一下，用嘴唇夾住，喃喃地唸了某個拉丁語的字來把它點燃。「我真可稱得上是被一群比我富裕的人們給包圍了。」

「噢，該死，」東施說。「我完全不是那個意思。」

「我知道，」他回答。

「你抽的菸夠多了。」

「可惜還不夠。這是亞瑟送的禮物，為了謝我在榮恩的暑期讀物上幫了點忙。不是我慣用的牌子，但我非常驚艷亞瑟能夠成功地找到一家麻瓜香菸店，付了麻瓜錢，並且在這整個過程中沒有在某輛麻瓜汽車前面興奮地徘徊。」

「聽起來你似乎不是非常尊敬亞瑟。」

「剛好相反，如果我有機會和他交換人生的話——不，可能不會。我不希望狼人的症狀發生在任何人身上。但如果我能得到他所擁有的人生，我會毫不考慮地接受。」他對她露出一個疲倦的笑容。「至少那樣一來我會有一些除了貧窮以外的東西可以展示。七個孩子——足以讓所有的財富都顯得難堪。」

「但一樣都是難堪，」她說道。「榮恩就會這麼說。」

「榮恩還太年輕了，他還不知道他擁有的東西有多好，」雷木思答道。「如果妳不介意的話，東施，我的菸並沒有很多。我想要安靜地抽這一根。」

她嘆了一口氣。她可以繼續推進話題，但她這次不會這麼做。然而，她只是在離開之前從口袋裡拿出了一個細長的包裹並把它放在欄杆上。他沒有動靜，但等到她那天晚上回去檢查的時候，那雙薄薄的、當季最流行的灰色皮手套已經消失了蹤影。

***

「東施小姐，」店員說道，「這完全就、徹底的就是『妳』。」

當有人告訴她某個東西非常『她』的時候，小仙女總是覺得十分可笑，但現在這個情況下，男人說的可能是對的。這件長袍很簡約，適合晚裝的剪裁，並採用了最新的法式風格的皺摺袖子，在工作的時候會有點煩人，但要是除了拿著香檳杯之外什麼也不用做的話，就會相當討喜。也不是說她真的有什麼場合可以穿，但她說不定在某個時候就會被派去執行一場需要參加雞尾酒會的任務，這應該也是可以想像的吧…。

她嘆了口氣。「恐怕這是我，但我卻不是它，」她回答。「我喜歡它，我真的很喜歡，但我最好還是堅持我來的目的才好。」

「鞋子，」男人說，眼裡閃過一絲微光。「它們已經打包好了。妳想要直接帶走呢，還是讓我們寄去給妳呢？」

她對著他大笑。「別告訴我你打算就這樣把它們送出去了，我還要先付錢呢！」

「啊，那會從妳的預付金裡面扣除的，」他答道。

「預付金？」她問道，覺得疑惑，她走進更衣間的簾子後面脫掉那件美妙的長袍，換回她的牛仔褲和麻瓜 T 恤。

「是的。不過，哎，是還有一點額外的沒錯，但對於這樣一個常客而言，有人告訴我說『就給她吧，她會再帶更多生意回來。』」他咯咯地笑了起來。

「是我媽先來這裡替我付錢的嗎？」東施問道，試著回想這有沒有可能是美黛送她的某種生日禮物。她從來不會先把錢放在任何一個她購物的地方；這只是一種誘惑。

「不，是個男人。」

「我父親？」

「東施先生？不。」

她踏出了更衣間，接過店員手中的包裹，現在更加好奇了。「那是誰？」

「他退回了一雙手套，說很抱歉妳替他買了這個，希望可以拿來退還；他似乎認識妳，所以我們就說我們十分樂意，並且試著介紹一頂新的帽子讓他交換。他堅持要留下來當成預付金給妳。一個非常有禮貌的男人，」店員加上一句。「小姐還好嗎？」

東施意識到她或許已經因為那純然的憤怒而發白，她鎮定了一下自己的情緒。「不，抱歉——我沒有料到，只是這樣而已。」

「啊。那是禮物嗎？也許，他是個男朋友？」他的臉上露出一絲笑容。「要我說的話，年長的男人往往都比較——」

「我要殺了他，」她說道，緊緊地抓住她新鞋的鞋盒。店員看起來十分苦惱。

「他真的很有禮貌——穿得是差了點沒錯，但小姐來的時候也常常是這樣，哎，算是邋遢風嗎？他對妳的評價很高——」

「他死定了！」

「我十分確定如果他把禮物退回來的話，那僅僅是因為它們不適合他，而且要是他不喜歡那個禮物的話，他肯定會跟我們換成別的東西——」

「它們很適合他，我覺得我應該還算知道該怎麼替男人挑手套，」小仙女氣沖沖地說。「我只不過是想展示給他一點點的時尚。他不會接受禮物的，你知道，」她對著她身旁那個現在正嚇得縮了起來的男人說道。「除非他做了一些事來得到它們。就好像穿著到處都是補丁的長袍走來走去——」她被店員一聲小小的驚呼打斷，「——就好像這還不足以讓任何頭腦健全的人想要買件體面的襯衫給他一樣。」

「我應該要把那頂帽子賣給他的，」男人喃喃地說。「這樣的男人顯然精神不太正常。」

「顯然是，」小仙女答道。

「小姐，我必須知道…」在她簡短的點頭後，他繼續說下去。「這些…補丁的東西…它們是…」

「現成的，」她向他證實。

他們花了一小段恭敬的時間默哀雷木思．路平死去的時尚品味。

「這是絕對不公正的行為，」男人聲明道，驕傲地挺直身子。「這樣的一個男人走進了我的店卻什麼也沒有帶走。這樣不行。」

「我一直試著要說服他來這裡。」

「小姐是一位非常忠誠的老主顧，」他答道。「她是否願意讓我們幫忙呢？」

「幫忙？我連把他帶來這附近都沒辦法。」

「啊，好吧。如果這位先生…？」

「路平。」

「如果路平先生不到山這裡來，山就會到路平先生那裡去。」[3]

***

雷木思是個異常信任別人的人，真的。他從來不鎖門，除非是在滿月的時候。

小仙女趁他外出的時候突襲了他的梳妝台，並檢查了所有東西的標籤，更不用說他的睡衣的情況（他的睡衣並不存在，這為她提供了一些相當令人愉快的想像畫面——再怎麼說，她也不是個死人）還有他的襪子悲慘的狀態。藉由她的筆記，以及整家店的男店員對他短暫造訪的記憶（顯然他們也不是死人）她設法採辦了一些可以說是合身得近乎完美的東西，如果不是絕對的話。長褲、襯衫、領帶、背心、腰帶、毛衣、長袍、內衣褲——就是在這時候店員們開了幾個關於穿四角褲男人的調皮玩笑——以及好多好多的襪子。鞋子是比較棘手的，最好暫時先擱著，但她還有好多的法蘭絨睡衣、T 恤、還有另外一雙手套要買。

當她帶著感覺像是好幾噸重的衣服回到屋子裡時，那個沒上鎖的門再度派上用場，她搖搖晃晃地走進房間，把所有東西都舖在他的床上。哈利，自從抓到她在偷窺雷木思的襯衫抽屜之後，已經秘密知道了整個計畫的內情，他把頭探進房門，花了幾分鐘看著她把所有的衣服都攤開，一直到她要求他來感覺一下紅色絲質領帶的觸感，他才終於踏入房間。

「我，呃…」哈利說，然後害羞地掏出一個古靈閣通常會拿給提款人的那種小紙袋。「我覺得我應該要出一點。我的錢已經夠多了。」

「你真好，哈利，」她說道，把袋子放進口袋，將最後一條長褲弄平，摺好疊在床上。「你想要我告訴雷木思嗎，還是不要？」

「不，」哈利說。「我不覺得他有必要知道。呃，東施…」

「是？」她問道，一邊把襪子堆成一座美觀的金字塔。

「妳下次可以帶我跟妳一起去買東西嗎？」他問道。

她一定是聽錯了。

「什麼？」她傻傻地問道。

「我，我可以跟妳一起去嗎？我是說。我不知道該怎麼…穿得像個巫師，沒有人教過我，而且我所有的衣服都是達力的舊衣服，除了我的學校制服，但是在暑假的時候穿學校制服看起來實在有點蠢…而且那些褲子看起來…還滿不錯的，」他最後下了結論。

她朝他咧嘴一笑。「哈利，你是個剛萌芽的時尚達人。」

「我不是！」

「不，這是件好事。」

哈利懷疑地看了她一眼。她把一件四百針數的棉質正裝襯衫遞給他。

「我告訴你吧，如果鄧不利多說可以的話，我會在開學之前帶你去。撐得起綠色的人不多，但我覺得你可以，」她說。「邋遢風一直都很時髦，如果你知道該怎麼做的話。」

就在這時，他們聽見了雷木思出現在走廊上的聲音，他一定是赤著腳走過來，他們才沒有聽到他已經這麼靠近。他輕易地透過敞開的門看到了哈利。「哈利，抱歉，你在找什麼東西嗎？我得出去找一些——」

他在門口停了下來，而哈利緊張地抓著手裡的襯衫，彷彿那是個盾牌一樣。

「已經去買回學校要用的東西了嗎？」雷木思問道，有些驚訝。哈利緊張地看了小仙女一眼，把襯衫塞到雷木思手裡，然後迅速逃跑。

「哈利是下個星期，」她回答，雷木思把襯衫整整齊齊地摺好給她。

「那這些是…？」

「給你的。」

他看著那成堆的襪子、長褲、正裝襯衫、還有柔軟的法蘭絨睡衣。

「謝謝妳，」他平靜地說。「妳真好心，東施。我看到妳還換了一雙手套。」

「它們跟其中一件西裝很配，」她咕噥著說，不知為何被他的高度鎮定給弄得有點尷尬。

「其中一件？」他問道。

「我買了三件給你。」

「一件穿的，一件換洗的，一件備用的，」他說。「真細心。全都是在同一家店買的嗎？」

「除了領帶，他們帶我去一家男裝用品店買領帶。」

「我想那些標籤會告訴我該把它們歸還到哪裡。當然，是作為預付金。我會確保他們通知妳的。」

「你不能這麼做，」她不顧一切地說，而他則開始把長褲一件一件疊在一起。他好奇地看了她一眼，她繼續向前推進。「我已經跟店裡說過了，叫他們不要接受任何東西。他們知道你長什麼樣子。」

「還給了他們一張肖像畫，是不是？」他問道，開始疊起了襯衫。太多件了，他必須要非常小心才不會把領子弄皺。

「你要是不穿的話，它們就會被丟在那兒。它們會被白白浪費掉。」

「真可惜。我猜我應該可以在毛巾巷拿到跟市價差不多的價錢。所有的二手店都認識我。等到下一次我有工作的時候我再把價差補給妳；我不喜歡欠人東西。」

「你為什麼這麼固執？」

「妳為什麼這麼堅持？」

「天狼星都會讓美黛買東西給他，」她說，然後立刻摀住嘴巴。他停頓了一下，但沒有回頭看她。

「那是家人，」他說。

「那你覺得這是什麼？」

「這是施捨，東施，」他說，以同樣平靜的語氣。他繼續恢復他在襯衫上面的工作，摺起幾件她特地攤開來的展示品。「而這會擾亂一些不需要重新安排的事情。」

「你到底在說些什麼？」

他順了順其中一件襯衫的正面，然後轉過身來面對她。

「這是社會動力學的一堂小小的課，東施，而我希望妳可以專心聽。人與人之間的關係跟平衡還有地位有關，特別是權力的平衡。我年紀比妳大。我還記得，只是勉強還記得，妳穿尿布的樣子。這給了我一定的高過於妳的地位。如果我欠妳東西的話，這會以一種不太可能修復的方式擾亂我們的關係，因為我有我的尊嚴。我擁有的東西可能不多，但絕對足夠讓我免於接受來自任何人的施捨，更不用說是一個小我十歲的女人。妳懂嗎？妳有在聽嗎？」

她咀嚼著他說的話，但她不相信在所有的人裡面，偏偏是雷木思正在說這些話。那個溫柔的、像老師一樣的雷木思．路平，他不會這麼想，他不可以。

「所以那就是我們之間的一切。一種地位的關係，」她說。「那麼友誼呢？」

「友誼是人們公認他們彼此之間是平等的一種關係。妳覺得我們是朋友嗎？」他詢問道，表情嚴肅。

「對，我…我覺得是，」她緩緩地說。「所以我才這麼做。這就是人們會為彼此做的事。」

「這，」他說，「是妳會為妳的伴侶，妳的手足，妳的孩子做的事。我不是一個讓妳拿來打扮的娃娃，東施。」

「我才沒有那麼想！」她抗議。

「那妳又是怎麼想？」他問道，沒有等到她回答。「妳明明就知道我不會拿這些衣服，但妳還是把它們買來放在這兒，妳把它們像店裡的展示品一樣攤開來，甚至沒有問過我願不願意。」他沒有大吼大叫，但她可以看見他臉上冰冷的憤怒，一道高牆在他的眼底落下。「妳把這些東西帶來這裡，用它們來嘲弄我，用我不能擁有的東西來嘲弄我，然後這是為了什麼？妳覺得我會開開心心地當一個被憐憫的對象嗎？」

「我只是覺得你會想要一些新衣服，」她說，眼淚已快要決堤。即使在魔藥學課堂上被石內卜痛斥了整整七年，她也不曾在他面前哭過；即使那次和金利發現了那個可怕的屍體，她也不曾在他面前哭過；而她現在也不會在雷木思．路平面前哭，就只因為他為了幾件愚蠢的襯衫而責備她。「我只是覺得這可能會讓你振作起來，只是這樣而已。我很抱歉我搞砸了一切，可是我不知道我到底應該要怎麼幫你才好因為他死了而我知道這讓你很痛苦然後我只是在想既然你不想說的話——」

她還想要再多說些什麼，但他臉上受傷的表情阻止了她，而他就在那裡，帶著一身的襤褸和暖意，將他的手臂環住她的肩膀。

「對不起，東施，真的很對不起，」他說，她把臉埋進他的襯衫，沒有在哭，但也不太算是沒有在哭。「我不應該大吼大叫的。」

「你沒有大吼大叫，」她說道，靠著他的胸口。

「我不需要，我學過更多更便捷的表現恨意的方式，」他回答。「我這麼做不公平。對不起。」

睜開眼睛，她只能稍微看見他破舊的領子邊緣，一顆鈕扣在他的喉嚨處鬆動。他似乎沒有打算放開她，而她也並不特別想要被放開，但她將一隻手滑上他的胸膛，拉扯著散開的線頭，直到鈕扣掉了下來。

「別管它，」他說，她可以看見他的喉結隨著他的話語而振動。下一個鈕扣也只是鬆鬆垮垮地掛在上面，但它穿過一個磨損的鈕扣開孔，而沒有脫落下來。

當她來到第四個鈕扣的時候，她可以感覺到他的緊繃。

「東施，」他緩緩地說。「停下來。」

她解開了第五個鈕扣。還有一個。

「東施，拜託不要。」

她的手滑進他的襯衫，環住他肋骨末端的尖銳邊緣，他倒抽了一口氣。她把塞得整整齊齊的襯衫拉了出來，在一道縫線附近撕開了一個小洞。

「多久，」她問道，「沒有人碰過你了？」

「天狼星死了多久了？」他回答，放開她並往後退了一步。「不。不要這樣。」

「我沒有要怎麼樣，」她說，而她說的是實話。她把他的襯衫領子往後一推，肩線沿著他的手臂滑落。他吸了一口氣，胸膛上的疤痕微微顫動。當她對另外一邊做了相同的事時，他一動也不動。

在一些更加精心布置的碰觸後，他的襯衫被整件脫了下來。他原本可能會抗議才對，但她可以從他的眼神裡看出，人類的接觸，就算只是他肩膀上的她的指尖，對他來說，比他的驕傲和尊嚴還要來得更加珍貴。

她繞到他身邊，撿起他最後一件摺好的襯衫。那是一種深芥末黃，美麗的埃及棉，旗袍領。光是看到它在模型身上的樣子就足以使她屏息。

當她將袖子套在他的左臂上時，他沒有移動；他轉頭看她同樣將袖子套進右手手臂，毫不費力地替他扣上袖口。它掛在他的肩膀上，就好像是他皮膚的一部分。她看見他在高高的條紋領子背後嚥了一口唾沫。

她撫摸著他斑駁而褪色的皮帶，而他沒有抗議，她把它解開。他唯一的動作，是他在長褲滑落他的臀部之前抓住了褲子的一側。當她碰到他的手時，他才放開，它輕易地落下，太輕易了——他的褲子遠遠大過他真實的腰圍。

她原本預料，考慮到他發出的短促氣音，還有胸口蔓延開來的紅潮，他或許已經起了生理反應；梅林才知道她是怎樣高度意識到自己皮膚的觸覺，她的胸部突然間變得非常敏感，她的腦袋激烈地旋轉。他必然具有像禪宗一般的自制力，又或者是狼人對這種事情可能比較擅長；他被剝得精光，除了一件敞開的襯衫，但他就只是站在那裡，用茫然的目光望著她，身體緊繃著，慾望卻沒有被喚起。

她幫他穿上絲質的四角褲和黑色的亞麻長褲，小心翼翼地將襯衫塞好，再替他圍上新的黑色皮帶——她有料到最後一個皮帶孔對他來說可能不夠，所以她請他們再多穿了一個，好讓它舒適地貼合他的臀部。

當她扣上襯衫鈕扣的時候，她想到了一個念頭，一隻手已經伸手去拿那件黑色的背心。她一直等到她的手指停在領扣上時才終於開口。

「友誼不是關於權力，」她靜靜地說。「也不是關於平等的地位。」

「不是嗎？」他問道，直直地望著前方。

「不。友誼是關於信任。」

他讓她把背心牢牢地繫在他身上。店員的估計並沒有錯。「我無法信任任何人。」

「你信任哈利。」

「我愛哈利。這有很大的區別。」

這件襯衫不需要領帶，這種領子不需要，所以她找了一件可以和它搭配的夾克。他沒有移動。

「你信任我嗎？」她問道，將黑色夾克的袖子套在他的左臂上，就像她為他穿襯衫時那樣。

「我不可以。」

「是因為你是狼人嗎？」右手，右邊的衣袖。她擰了一下夾克的肩線；稍微有點太寬，但這樣他才有足夠的空間可以活動。

「還有其他的原因。」

她盤旋著，仍然靠近得無法將整個效果納入眼簾，強迫他看著她的眼睛。

「你信任我嗎？」她問道。

「妳不知道嗎？」他說道，別開了視線。「這就是為什麼這樣會這麼危險。」

她移動到他身後，靠在他右邊的肩上，用魔杖對著牆壁揮了一下。它起了一陣漣漪，出現了一片寬廣的鏡面。

他吸了一口氣，真實的驚訝寫在他的臉上。

「噢，」他說道，聲音斷斷續續。

「我最喜歡這個，」她悄聲說。

「噢——」

「是領子太緊了嗎？」

他用右手摸了一下衣領的邊緣，遲疑地，然後搖搖頭。

「有一件巫師長袍可以跟它搭配——黑色的和金色鑲邊。」

「噢。」

「雷木思，拜託說點別的，不要只說『噢』。」

「這看起來甚至不太像我，」他說道，觸碰著背心、腰帶、夾克的下擺，橫越過他的大腿。

「你喜歡嗎？」

他沉默，但她確定他眼中的光芒，並不只是襯衫從他棕色的眼裡帶出來的淡淡褐色。

「相信我，」她說道，一隻手環過他的腰間，替他將皮帶扣上，「並不是在濫用這些。相信我把這些作為禮物送給你，沒有拘束，沒有義務。」

「我沒有做任何事情來配得上這些。」

「你曾經讓他很快樂，」她靠著他的肩膀，看見他閉上了眼睛。「如果你今晚穿這樣去參加會裡的會議的話，你也會讓我很快樂的。」

「這對妳真的這麼值得嗎？」

她微笑。「石內卜臉上的表情，無價。」

他微微低下頭，他的手覆蓋上了她的手，而他們在那裡站了很久，再也沒有人對鏡子感到任何興趣了。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯註：
> 
> [1] L 的下一個字母是 M，這邊指的是旺司在撩完路平之後下一個可能就要去找穆敵了。  
> [2] Mardjinn Alley（毛巾巷）是本文作者 copperbadge 在《Stealing Harry》綁架哈利系列中提到過的二手用品區，替代 Frogg Alley。Sartori Alley（灑脫巷）則是替代 Astetik Alley，作為專賣時尚用品的區域。  
> [3] 來自可蘭經中穆罕默德喚山的典故：「If the mountain won't come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain.」


End file.
